


Making an Appearance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 17:Scent of pine, and for 's December prompt: Homebrew.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Making an Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 17: [Scent of pine](https://i.imgur.com/Y6kyFNO.jpg), and for 's December prompt: Homebrew.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making an Appearance 

~

James sat on his childhood bed, listening to the people talking outside in the hallway. “…tried these Christmas biscuits? They taste like mint, but they have the scent of pine—”

He smiled. Lily’s biscuit experiments could be weird. Not that his mother’s cooking was much better. Grandma Molly’s kitchen skills had clearly skipped a couple of generations. 

Whoever the unfortunate sod was who’d tried Lily’s biscuits wandered off, and James exhaled. “Some Gryffindor you are,” he muttered under his breath. “Hiding in here.” 

“James?” 

James winced, internally debating whether or not to answer. Maybe if he didn’t, Al would go away?

“I know you’re in there,” said Al. “Don’t make me use magic to get in.” 

Huffing, James got up and walked over to the door. “What do you want?”

“Let me in.” 

“Go away.” 

“Oh for…Jamie, it’s a Christmas party. You can’t hide in there forever.” 

“I’m sick.” 

“Uh huh. Well, in that case, I’ll just ask Aunt Hermione to check you out—”

James unlocked the door, reached out, and dragged Al inside, locking the door behind him. “What do you want?” 

Al smirked, looking him up and own. “You don’t look sick to me. Well, no worse than usual, anyway.” 

“Har, har, very funny.” Walking back to the bed, James collapsed back onto it. “What do you want?” 

“Honestly? Well, I’d love for you to make an appearance at the party so Grandma Molly can stop focussing on fattening me up.” Al sat on James’ bed beside him. “She seems to think I’m too thin, and no matter how many times I explain I’m an athlete, she doesn’t get it.” 

James sighed. “Who’s out there?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Scorpius is still out there, if that’s what you’re asking.” Al smirked when James’ head jerked and he looked over at him. “That _is_ what you’re asking, right?” 

“Fuck off,” James muttered. 

Al continued as if James hadn’t spoken. “I’m also pretty sure that’s why you’re in here hiding.” 

“Go away.” 

“He was asking about you.”

James sat up. “He was?” 

“Mmhm.” Al studied his fingernails. “He was pretty insistent. He seems to think you’re avoiding him.” 

“He tell you that?” James asked. 

“No.” Al smirked. “But it is hard to hide things from a Legilimens.” 

James gasped. “You read his mind? Al, what the actual fuck?” 

“Why do you care?” Al raised an eyebrow. “The way you’re acting, one would almost think I might find something incriminating about you in there. Would I?

James glared at him. “Fuck you!” 

Al grinned. “Actually, from what I saw, Scorpius is the one you should be saying that to.” 

Groaning, James fell back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Fine. We fucked last night at mine, and he left as quickly as he could this morning. Clearly he hated it. Can we never talk about this again, please?” 

“Hated—” Al went quiet. “You, James Potter, are an idiot.” 

“You know,” said James quietly, “this is why I never tell you anything. Is this supposed to be you making me feel better?” 

“No, this is me telling you you’re an idiot!” Al huffed. “Scorpius didn’t leave early this morning because he wanted to, he left to come to practice. We had a super early practice scheduled, and he was late. The coach ripped into him, and even then he was fucking glowing. When I cornered him later, he confessed you two had finally got together.” 

James moved his arm to stare at Al. “What do you mean, ‘finally’?” 

Al rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I keep inviting him to family events?” 

“Because he’s your best friend?” 

Al inclined his head. “ _And_ because he’s had a crush on you since we were second-years. And the way you’ve been starting to look at him lately, I figured things were finally happening.” 

“How…how do I look at him?” James whispered, although, Merlin help him, he knew.

Al snorted. “Like he’s air and you’re suffocating. Admit it, you’re smitten.” 

James sat up and looked down at his hands. “He didn’t leave a note.” 

“You sure about that?”

James’ her popped up. “Yes?” 

“Did you check your kitchen?”

James frowned. “No. Once I realised he was gone, I had a shower and came here.” 

“I made you a pot of coffee since I know you like it,” said Scorpius from outside the door. “My own home-brew, actually. And I left you a note on the coffeepot.”

James’ mouth fell open and he jumped to his feet, staring at Al. “Did you plan—?”

“Nope.” Al stood up and walked over to the door. “He probably followed me.” Unlocking the door, he stepped past Scorpius. “You have five minutes. If you’re both not out here by then, I’m sending Grandma Molly in after you.” 

As Al walked away, Scorpius stepped in and closed the door. “I didn’t mean to sneak off, but when I left you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear to wake you.” 

James smiled tentatively. “I’m not usually sensitive, but when I woke up and found you gone, I thought it was a comment on my…performance.” 

Scorpius moved closer. “Your _performance_ was brilliant.” He raised an eyebrow. “You think I usually come three times a night?”

James shrugged. “For all I know, that could have been a slow night for you.” 

Scorpius laughed, siding his arm around James’ waist. “It all felt pretty quick, actually. I was hoping next time we _could_ go a bit slower.” 

They kissed, James sagging in Scorpius’ arms. When they broke for air, James smiled, content. “I think that can be arranged.”

~


End file.
